fnaf_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Omnipresent the Wanderer Animatronic
(Note: Omnipresent is a parody of certain OCs on this wiki, thought I would make this clear. So please don't take her seriously just because her page has actual good spelling. Thank you.) '''Omnipresent '''is a wanderer animatronic who went astray. What her species was intended to be is unknown, but she was thought to be a dragon-wolf hybrid. Appearance Omnipresent takes the form of a wolf-like creature whom is mainly white, however has a black face, legs and tail. She has white stripes going down her muzzle and legs, which pulse a violet color when she is using her powers. Her eyes are a tealish emerald green, and she has another, raccoon-like head on her real head. She has large, bony wings, with black shadows for webbing. When she has danced ontop of magic flowers, her white stripes and fur will turn completely violet until the effect wears off. Personality Omnipresent is very mysterious, nobody really knows what she's like. However she seems to hate humans, and likes animatronics, which is why she ran away from Fazbear's. She wanders around the world, and often stays in multiple places; however, she often visits the abodaned Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria she ran away from and she also has a secret garden she likes to visit, which is animatronic's only. She likes this garden because it's the only place on Earth which grows magic flowers, which she needs to use her powers. History Omnipresent, originally, was a god of animatronics and magic, and had originally created her secret garden as a place to grow magic flowers. However, one day she created William so he would create Fredbear's, but do to a split personality she made him evil. The other gods were angry with her, because she would lead to the murders of many kids, so the other gods killed her, and trapped her soul in a capsule which they buried under Earth. For years, Omnipresent would stay put, being forever frozen in time thanks to the spell put on the capsule she was put in. However, one day, Henry dug up the capsule, and brought it to William. Willian studied it, and (somehow) was shortly able to learn it contained a god. As soon as he learned he had a god spirit in his hands, he sprung on the oppuronity to build an animatronic possessed by the spirit of a god, so he tailored made Omnipresent's vessel, at the time known as Present, for Omnipresent. Soon as the model was finished, he sealed the capsule inside the animatronic and hoped it would work. However, this lead to many errors. As soon as the animatronic was activated, while it no longer had the memories of being a god, it still had the same personality and very strong powers. So as soon as she activated, Omnipresent attacked William and teleported out of the building, renaming herself Omnipresent do to her knowledge and immense powers. For many years, Omnipresent wandered, attacked humans and giving sentience to animatronics. However, one day, she discovered upon the garden she created when she was still a god. Guided by a disembodied voice, she was lead into the garden and told to dance on the flowers. As soon as she danced on the flowers, she got back all her memories and temporially regained most of her god powers. Now she journies across the universe, doing magic and stuff. And that was how my weekend went. Powers Normally Omnipresent has only the powers of teleportation and telepathy, however when she dances on magic flowers she will gain all powers besides omni ablities, for a limited time of course. When she was a god however, she had all ablities, including omni ones. Trivia *Her raccoon head is sentient and has been nicknamed Omnipotent by Omnipresent. It is male and can breathe elemental breath when under the influence of a magic flower. Category:Fan Characters Category:Fan Animatronics Category:Joke Characters Category:Gods